Tales of Mansea: An Etrian Odyssey III OC Fanfic
by Nagone
Summary: Zero Celba is a gladiator aiming to make a name for herself. Armed with the rickety ship Aldana and her training, will she be strong enough to make a crew brave enough to traverse the legends of Armoroad's past?
1. Prologue: The Crystal Sea

**Tales of Mansea**

An OC Etrian Odyssey Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The Crystal Sea

* * *

><p>Rated: M for gore, character death, and sexual relations<p>

Author's Note: This will be one of my weekly updates. Now that summer is inching closer, I want to update at least once a week, if not twice. I hope you enjoy and follow me through my gameplay!

* * *

><p>To the south of Etria lays a beautiful crystal sea, glittering with the sails of ships and the gleam of the bounty of the blue waters. Within the ocean's ever-shifting bosom lies the oceanic metropolis of Armoroad, the trading hub of the ocean.<p>

Rumor has it that a century past, the great city of Armoroad was alive with untold technology, greater than anyone could ever imagine. But one day, a great calamity struck the city's hub, and the center sunk to the depths of the black ocean, taking the vast wealth of technology to the center of the earth. Mankind lost its knowledge to mansea, and with it, they were forced to regress back to a much simpler time.

But the ocean is forgiving.

With it, it bore an entrance to a mystical land, a land of jewel-like blossoms and emerald grasses. The citizens of Armoroad flocked to its depths, entranced by the beauty of the too glorious landscape. The water there was sweet like honey, and the fruits the mysterious place bore were juicy with rich tastes never before experienced.

From the sea came the Yggdrasil Labyrinth.

But from the Yggdrasil Labyrinth came destruction.

Soon, monsters of mythologies long thought to be lost ravaged the labyrinth, taking the lives of citizens. The Senatus, the governing leaders of the oceanic haven, sent many a soldier and willing persons into the depths, but very few were able to make it past a place donned the name of the Waterfall Wood. The Senatus simply could not sit by idle as the lives of their countrymen were snuffed out like candles. And so, the Senatus sent out a decree across the lands: Explores, one and all, come to the labyrinth and test your fate! Find the Lost City, and win your fortune and glory!

* * *

><p>Author's note: I just recently invested in this game. Similar to my EO I OC fanfic, this will follow my adventure through the game. This time, however, I have an all female team Absinthe with the leader being Zero Celba, a gladiator that longs to set sail on the sea and make a name for herself. Armed with the lovely boat Aldana, Zero will travel all the labyrinth and sea until she and her new crew have made a name worthy of the glory of the treasures of the Lost City. I'm very excited about this, and I hope that I can continue to this. Eventually, I want to branch out and do other games with similar styles.<p> 


	2. Chapter One: Lookin' Lively!

Tales of Mansea

An OC Etrian Odyssey Fanfiction

Chapter One: Lookin' Lively!

The sun glimmered brightly in the window of Zero Celba's cottage.

It bite at the corners of her eyes, rudely shaking her into awareness. She stretched, shaking her long, bubblegum pink hair out. The tangles fell easily. If there was one thing Zero prided herself on, it was the fact that she could look beautiful, but could snap the necks of ten grown men in under two minutes.

"Ugh, morn' already?" she yawned, popping her shoulder. She smiled, relaxing them as she let them fall. The bed was coxing her back, and for a moment, she contemplated simply not leaving at all, but she new she had to. A visiting Princess would be coming to Armoroad, and there was a festival that would span two days in her honor, and as the daughter of a nobleman and a famous battle maiden, Zero had been invited (forced) to attend the introduction ceremonies. She groaned from her warm bed at the frilly, ocean blue dress and butter cream petticoat her mother had sent her. It seemed to glare at her from the hook it hung on. She grimaced and turned over, willing the stupid outfit to go away. She hated dressing up. It was stupid and pointless. Plus, she had no need to impress neither Flowida nor the Senatus. She knew Missy would be tripping over her breasts trying to impress a royal. Zero swore that the ditz was in love with impressing everyone of blue blood. Half the time, that's why Zero though they were friends.

However, despite her wishes, Zero rose up and forced herself to the bathroom and ran a tub of hot water. She dropped in three scented soap cubes and sighed peacefully as the scent of fresh, tart apples and spicy cinnamon. She stripped down to nothing and slunk in down to her nose, leaving the tip of it above water so she could breath. She sighed and dunked her head beneath the opaque water, letting her hair damped until her head felt heavy. She gasped as she resurfaced, her hair dark pink against her brown skin. She mumbled to herself and rolled her shoulders as she bathed her body, making sure the scent of fruit and spice sunk into her pores. It wouldn't bode well for her to smell like she was… _common._

Common.

She frowned. Her parents tossed around that word as though it was dirty. But Zero didn't think so. She wished she could be common and could be free of being a nobleman's daughter. She longed to sail the seas and explore the labyrinth. Didn't all common girls want to? She sighed internally. Zero knew her mother would disagree immediately. The Yggdrasil Labyrinth was a dangerous place. Its beauty was deceptive, and the monsters that coursed through the pathways were deadly and had ripped many a n explorer from head to toe. Still, every morning, when Zero would rest hand on her cheek and cup her round face, the majesty and mystery of the labyrinth would keep her heart aching to explore its legendary depths.

"Violet ! Violet L'Arachel Celba, you had better be awake!" Zero groaned and pouted. Her mother had unceremoniously come early, as always. _She must be here to help fit the dress,_ Zero though. She sloshed out of the bath and pulled the plug to let the murky water drain as she dried herself. She's perfume and moisturize _after_ she dealt with the terror in her living room.

"Hello Mother," Zero said in a deadpan voice. Her mother rushed Zero and wrapped her arms around the girl, causing Zero to have to grab at her towel to protect her modesty. "M-Mother!" Zero screeched, her voice pitching up an octave.

"Oh, Violet! I've missed you so much!" Moraga Celba chirped. She hugged her daughter tightly, elated to see her after the three months since she had left home. Zero had decided to leave the Celba mansion on her 18th birthday, having tired of living such a "comfortable" life. She knew that there had to be more than the life she knew, more than just sitting around taking etiquette lessons. Zero longed so strongly to explore, to take control of her life. She loved her parent's dearly, but she couldn't exist like that. The thought of becoming a noblewoman and dining with royalty for the rest of her life made her feel nauseous.

"Mom, I told you, it's Zero. Zee-_row _," Zero hissed, enunciating her name. she had long since ceased to be Violet L'Arachel Celba. Now, it was simply Zero. "Anyway, who's this girl coming to town?"

Moraga Celba scoffed. "Violet!" she cried. "Princess Rima of Vellore is a respectable girl!"

Zero rolled her eyes. "Mother, I don't care. I'm tired off meeting with those prissy little witches. They're all talk. All they say is 'Let's protect the country together!' and whatever else the council wants to hear. Even I can see that they're just flashy figureheads."

Moraga's brown skin darkened with blush. "Violet L'Arachel Selia Rosalie Celba! I have _never_ heard such rudeness! I did _not_," at this point, she was inches from Zero's face, and her sweetened breath threatened to drown Zero, "raise you to act like this! Now, you go and change into that dress. We only have an hour left to prepare before we must meet the Princess at the castle for the Royal Parade." Zero sighed and nodded, resigning herself to, just this once, oblige her mother.

"…Yes mother."

"Oh, you're too lovely, Violet!"

"Mother…" Zero sighed as twirled around for the umpteenth time. Her mother simply could not get enough of the girl. Her dark skin was accent by the blues and yellows of the dress. The long sleeves looked elegant on her form, and her hair was a pile of spiraling ringlets and curls. It flowed down past her neck, giving her the appearance of a very elegant young lady. Her face was lightly decorated with a light dusting of powder, of which instantly softened her face, taking away the roundness and making her seem more adult.

"You'll be wonderful! You and Princess Rima will be perfect friends!"

Zero sighed, shifting in the soft, navy slippers. Her legs itched from the stockings, and she found it hard to resist chipping away at the polish on her nails, but she resolved herself to be obedient this once. It was the least she could do to her mother. "…Lovely," Zero muttered, fixing a few more crystal flowers in her hair.

Her mother cooed over her for a few more minutes before clapping. "Time to go, Violet! Our carriage awaits!" Moraga chirped. Zero was simply stunned at how much energy her mother had. She nodded and followed, shutting and latching the door behind her. _Maybe this Princess Whoever she is won't suck too much_, Zero thought. _I mean, what's the worst that could happen?_


End file.
